


Devoted

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: A girl in Hogwarts wants Severus, but will she get him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Devoted  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: This is going to be my first time writing an OC with the Harry Potter characters. So this was a bit rushed and my grammar isn’t good. So, no flaming please! 

“Detention Khrista!” A voice yelled at me.

I looked up surprised at the hovering teacher who glares at me with his angry eyes, “but sir! I didn’t do anything wrong!” I protested. I felt my friend nudged beside me as I looked at her, she looked at me with pleading eyes as I knew that I was in for it.

“Are you defying me Ms. Greene?” The voice asked angrily.

“I just don’t know why I should get detention sir! I mean, I didn’t do anything wrong with my potion,” I said as I heard my friend groaned beside me.

“Not even that stupid Potter would defy me Ms. Greene. Now, I think four Saturday detentions would do perfectly for you. Starting this weekend,” my teacher said with a glint in his eyes.

I was about to retort something but the bell rang, I gathered my stuff angrily as I stormed out off the dungeons with my friend beside me. “He is such a bastard!” I complained as we walked together to the next class of the day.

“I told you not to challenge him!” My friend Amanda hissed at me. 

“I can’t help it. His so tempting that I could do it,” I said with a smirk.

Amanda sighed, “listen, there’s that Yule Ball that’s coming up and we’ve got to find dates,” she said.

I nodded, “but I can’t stop thinking about him Amanda! I really want to ask him but it’s forbidden for a student and teacher relationship,” I said quietly. Nobody knew about my fascination with the potion teacher here at Hogwarts. Nobody knew about my admirer except for my best friend.

“His twice your age Khrista. I don’t think he’ll approve. Why don’t you ask Harry Potter to the Yule Ball instead? I don’t think he gotten a date yet,” Amanda said thoughtfully.

“I think he asked Cho to the Yule Ball but Cho already gotten a date for it,” I said as I remember about the conversation I heard earlier in my classes.

“Then why don’t you go and ask Draco? I hear that his thinking about asking you to the Yule Ball but doesn’t have the guts to do it,” Amanda said.

“But I thought he was going with that Pansy Parkinson girl?” I said with a surprise look.

“Didn’t you know? The two broke up just a few days ago. His a real cutie and you should go with him,” Amanda advised me.

I sighed, “I’ll think about it,” I said as we headed off to class. The Yule Ball began to come closer and closer and my chances of asking Snape out to the dance was getting harder and harder. I knew what Amanda said about him being twice my age was true, but I really want to know if being with him was forbidden so I decided to ask Professor Dumbledore to make sure about it.

I decided to talk to Dumbledore after classes and it was a good thing also since I just bumped into Harry Potter going there. “Ah, sorry about that,” I said smiling at him as I had accidentally hit his shoulder while walking up to the gargoyle.

Harry shook his head, “it was truly my fault. Hey, your friend Amanda is going out with my friend Ron, isn’t she?” He asked.

I nodded, “is there a problem?”

“No, not really. I was just wondering if you could go to the dance with me?” Harry asked nervously.  
I really, really wanted to go to the dance with Harry but I didn’t want to take the risk of asking Snape first and Draco had already asked me twice to the dance. “I’m sorry Harry, but I’m already going with someone else,” I said slowly looking away so I won’t see the hurt on his face.

Harry nodded in understanding, “I see. Well, I just hope you have a good time at the dance then Khrista,” he said as we both smiled at each other and went to our separate ways.

I stepped onto the gargoyle and went inside Dumbledore’s office right after I had knocked since it was already opened. “Professor Dumbledore?” I asked quietly as I peeked inside before going in.

“What can I do for you Ms. Greene?” Dumbledore asked with a smile as he sat at his usual chair in front of his desk.

I shifted nervously on my spot, “I was wondering about relationships sir,” I began.

“About the Yule Ball, I presume?” Dumbledore asked with a knowing smile.

“Yes sir. I was wondering if it’s allowed for a student and teacher to get into a serious relationship?” I asked as Dumbledore gestured me to a chair to sit down which I did.

“Only if the student is off age,” Dumbledore said.

My face suddenly became into a disappointment, “but can a student ask that person to the Yule Ball without having a relationship?” I asked.

“Tell me Khrista, is there a staff that you want to ask to the Yule Ball?” Dumbledore asked as he looked straight into my eye and since I didn’t know Occlumency or Legilimency, he could probe into my mind easily. 

“Yes sir,” I said quietly.

Dumbledore smiled, “he is a hard man to get Khrista. He had a horrible past and isn’t easy to get. You have about four days until the Yule Ball, why don’t you put it into good use?” Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

I stared up at him surprised, “you want me to flirt with him during class?” I asked.

Dumbledore was about to retort something until the door opened in his office, “you wanted to see me headmaster?” The deep voice asked that made me froze in my seat.

“Ah, Severus, I glad you made it in time. Is there anything you wanted to tell me still, Ms. Greene?” Dumbledore asked as I looked at Snape who was standing beside me who hadn’t looked at me at all but was staring at Dumbledore instead with his usual look.

“No sir,” I replied slowly.

“Very well. Now, run along with your friends and don’t forget what we’ve talked about,” Dumbledore said smiling as I stood up and said good-bye to the two professors before going out.

(Ravenclaw common room)

“You’re kidding me! Dumbledore actually said that to you?” Amanda asked shocked as we were both sitting at an empty table as we did our work load for our classes since we were supposed to be taken our O.W.L.S. this year. 

I nodded slightly, “is Draco still determined to take me to the Yule Ball?” I asked.

Amanda nodded, “heard it from him and his cronies before I got here. Almost hex them right there in the hallway when they said that they might use a love potion on you or something,” she said.

I rolled my eyes, “I was wondering, what if I flirt with Snape for awhile and then go to the Yule Ball with Draco? Wouldn’t that make him jealous?” I asked with an excited smile.

“Is that wise Khrista? I mean, you could get into trouble or something,” Amanda said worriedly.

I shook my head, “everything we’ll be fine Mandy. I have the perfect system already plan within my head,” I said quietly to her as I began my plan the next day.

Three days whizzed by and at the very end of the third day, I decided to tell Draco that I want him to be my partner for the Yule Ball that he immediately said yes. I smiled to myself after that as I went to go and find my friend Amanda, three days flirting with Snape wasn’t easy.

After that little confession with Draco, the rumor had spread around so fast that every student and staff knows about me and Draco going to the Yule Ball together. “Congratulations Khrista,” a voice said suddenly as I stopped dead in my tracks.

“Sir?” I asked surprised as he had never used my first name until now.

“After flirting with me these last few days, you decided to go with my godson. Well, I’m very happy for you Ms. Greene. You’ll regret it,” Snape said to me when I was alone in the hallway while everyone was at the Great Hall eating or at the common rooms.

“Sir, are you by any chance, jealous of him?” I asked as I tried not to put on a smile on my face.

Snape didn’t say anything as he walked past by me, I turned to look at his retreating back and I knew that I would always devote to him no matter what the cause may be. My love for him would never break even if he doesn’t want me.

I wasn’t even surprise that Snape knew that I was flirting with him these last couple of days. He was a very skilled Legilimency and Occlumnecy like Professor Dumbledore is, you couldn’t hide anything from that man. So it was very frustrating in hiding things from that man.

Finally the evening of the dance came and I was dressed in a sparkly, length blue gown as my friend Amanda wore the same thing except the color was red and she wore white gloves on her hands along with high heels. 

I really wasn’t fond of high heels so I wore the low heels so that I wouldn’t trip or fall to make a fool of myself and besides, I wasn’t used to them. (A/N: Girls, is that what you call them? Low heels? I don’t really remember).

We stepped down the stairs and Amanda nudged me as I looked up and saw Draco Malfoy in his tuxedo as he waited me down the steps. I smiled at him as I took his arm and I saw a couple of feet away, Snape glaring at me with his cold eyes.

We went inside and Draco had protested not to be near the Weasley boy but I told him it would be fine. We had to wait for the champions of the tournament so the doors opened as we waited by the sides, to my surprise; Cho was with Cedric while Harry was with Parvati.

“Is that Hermione Granger with Viktor Krum?” Amanda asked shocked as she stood by me.

“No. I don’t think it is,” Ron said unhappily as I knew that Amanda wouldn’t have a chance to have a serious relationship with him if Ron fancies Hermione.

The dance began as people began to start going on the dance floor, I smiled happily at Draco as he asked me to dance. I looked over at his shoulder and I saw Snape staring at me, I kept staring at him before he walked away from the sides.

The concert came right after the dance and I had lost Draco while I was with a couple of classmates and my friend. So I decided to walk back to the Ravenclaw common room since it was getting late, that was when I saw Snape by the carriages as he took off points from students who were having sex inside the carriages.

I walked casually through the snow that was coming down as a voice stopped me: “where’d you think your going Ms. Greene?” 

I sighed, I knew I couldn’t avoid him all night so I turned and face him. “Going back to the common room sir, or is that a crime?” I asked with a snort.

Then I was surprised when Snape pushed me against the wall where nobody was looking and glared at me with daggers, “listen to me, if you talk to me like that one more time, I’ll add more to your detentions that you already have,” Snape said angrily.

“You like that don’t you? Me, spending more time with you while necessary I could be studying for the upcoming exams,” I said angrily.

Snape glared at me and before I knew it, he had me kissing right there in front of the wall. I put my leg up on his back and I felt his hand on my leg as it was going upwards, I shivered from the touch as we kissed back hungrily but felt disappointment when Snape left my lips.

“We can’t,” he whispered to my ear as he kissed the skin that was near my neck.

I threw my head back against the wall letting him have more access, “is this something about me not being off age yet?” I stammered.

Snape kissed my cheek before looking in my eyes and nodded, “plus there’s the Dark Lord still. I must protect Harry Potter,” he said.

“But why? I thought he was your sworn enemy or something?” I asked quietly.

“I made a vow to myself that I will always protect Lily Potter’s son when she died. Also, if the Dark Lord sees I’m in a relationship, he’ll kill me instantly,” Snape explained.

I nodded, “then you want to wait for two years after I graduate?” I asked.

Snape shook his head, “it must be three years. Potter we’ll defeat the Dark Lord by then,” he said.

“Then you will wait for me?” I asked worriedly.

“I can not promise you anything right now. So, don’t let your hopes up,” Snape said quietly.

“Then that means…?”

“We can’t start a relationship. Go and find someone your own age for the time being,” Snape said slowly as he looked at me and let go off me before walking away.

I turned to look at his retreating back; so, he still wants to start a relationship with me if he survives the battle of the Dark Lord. I knew I wouldn’t be able to find someone my own age, you know why? I was devoted to him and I always will. 

End!

me: well, how'd you liked my first story with an OC character?

Severus: pretty good.

Draco: I guess we'll just have to wait for the next upcoming stories, eh?

Harry: we'll be onto the next story soon.

Severus: review and update!


End file.
